hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Beijing (Wang Li)
Beijing, also commonly known as Wang Li or just Li, is the capital of China as well as China's little brother. Beijing has been around for many many years, going by different names. In all honesty, his names seemed to change almost every couple of centuries. More than a girl changes clothes! Ha ha... Anyways, he is very actively used by his current owner. Appearance: ''' Beijing has short shaggy dark brown hair (unlike China's long hair) and brown eyes. Generally, he wears a grey business suit, grey shoes, a silver wristband, and a red tie (red being the Chinese color for luck). When he isn't in his business attire, he is either in a t-shirt with the Chinese flag, jeans, and sneakers, or he is in the traditional Chinese garb, which is similar to China's. '''Personality: Beijing is a serious businessman when working. He is diligent, responsible, and gets everything done in the office. He's very good with economics and business, though papers can get boring and tedious. He can also be caught lending money to his siblings (especially when they keep begging him), which annoys him mostly because they never pay back, and he's a bit frugal with money. Outside of that, he tries his best to be laid back and easy-going, occasionally either going out to watch Peking Opera or jumping night clubs and getting drunk. He particularly finds joy in cooking and being with his family, though if a horror movie is being watched in the living room, he will do everything he can to get away. Although he has modernized some, he still gravitates towards traditional elements, such as the belief in arranged marriage, at times. Actually, if anything, Beijing can be split between the new and old since that is really how his city is organized. This can also be generally seen when he dwells too much on the past, which also causes him to worry about imperialism again. At times, it is almost as if he has two split personalities. Finally, Beijing has asthma due to the air pollution in the city. Relationships: ''' '''China: Beijing does love his older brother and respects him very much; however, his attitudes towards him can depend, especially when it pertains to the news and to the past. At one time, Beijing blamed everything that happened during World War II on China and started to drift away from him relationship-wise. But, everything seems to be mended, more or less. Japan: Beijing has not forgiven Japan for what happened during World War II, mostly because all of the pain that was dealt towards him was from Japan's actions. Japan will act indifferent around him, but it does seem as if Japan holds something against China's capital occasionally. Perhaps economics. Hong Kong: Beijing looks up to Hong Kong, especially since Hong Kong definitely knows how to be easy-going and laid back. When they were younger, Beijing would help Hong Kong pull pranks on China with the help of some other siblings, of course. Who wouldn't miss out on pranking Teacher? Anyways, Beijing gets along very well with Hong Kong, though he knows not to go to Hong Kong for advice about business when Hong Kong isn't in that mood. Macau: Beijing can have some mixed feelings towards Macau, most likely because Macau reminds him about the old days. However, Beijing knows that if he was ever in need of someone to talk to about anything, he can always go to the wise port city. At times, Beijing also likes to tease Macau, especially about Hong Kong and Taiwan (TaiCau is a personal OTP of mine). Taiwan: Beijing treats Taiwan like a proper lady, much like how Macau would. If his "sister" is ever upset, he would be more than happy to help her out with anything. However, their relationship can change depending on how her relations with China are faring. Tokyo (OC) At first, Beijing would only see Tokyo from afar and didn't really want to have any interactions with Japan's little sister. However, after a while, Beijing finally decided to get to know the Japanese capital, mostly for business purposes. Ever since then, the two capitals have almost become like an old married couple. Tokyo loves to nag Beijing and make fun of him for not always being up to date with the latest pop culture while Beijing gets on Tokyo's case for...well...As soon as he can find something, he will get on her case for it! Anyways, the two of them are very close. Chengdu (OC) For those of you who may not know, Chengdu is the capital of one of China's provinces, known as the Sichuan province (formerly known as Szechuan). Also, he is one of my favorite OCs, known to have a fiery and always changing personality. Beijing and Chengdu happen to be very close, almost like twins. While Chengdu can get on his nerves from his antics nowadays, Beijing loves him very much...like a brother, that is. Beijing always finds it fun to tease Chengdu, especially calling him a "little panda" since Chengdu is very known for his panda bear research facility. Trivia: * His birthday is on October 1, which corresponds with the date that China was recreated as the People's Republic of China while Beijing was renamed Beijing (It was originally called Beiping during the time) and the official capital. * Beijing hates Americanized Chinese food. If anyone is ever eating it, or tries to force it upon him, watch out! * His choice of weapon is primarily guns, though he will revert back to the wok every now and then.